Streak
by FeriWiccan
Summary: Summary: It was hard for Edward to talk about his submissive streak. M for PWP, D/s. Just plain smut.


**Streak  
**Summary: It was hard for Edward to talk about his submissive streak.  
Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine. Can someone remedy this please?  
Rating: M for SEX!

* * *

a/n: Wow guys I really suck. I'm so sorry, that nasty thing called Real Life just keeps getting in the way. I'm about halfway done with the third chapter of Teacher's Pet, but I have no idea when I'm going to finish so try not to hold your breath too much. After this next chapter it may just go on hiatus.

But for now, here's a little something. I don't even want to call it smut, because that sounds too dignified and innocuous. So enjoy your random porn, _because I can_.

WARNING: This ficlet has strong elements of dominance/submission (but no S&M). If that (or just plain boysecks) isn't your cup of tea, I'd suggest closing this page. If you think it might be but don't know, this probably isn't the place to start. Go with something a little lighter and, well, less kinky.

But hey, if you like your pr0n with a good helping of begging, then please, keep reading:)

* * *

"Fuckin' _coffee_," Edward said, and it sounded like five thousand cats trying to climb up five chalkboards. Mustang tried very hard not to wince as the kid dragged himself half-naked into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too," he muttered, shoving a mug near him and quickly withdrawing his hand for fear it would be bitten off.

In all honesty, he preferred the Edward from the night before that came to his door proclaiming "I'm horny" and let Roy fuck him into oblivion. But noo-ooo, of course he couldn't wake up to some nice Sunday morning sex, because obviously Edward Elric and mornings had an oil-and-water relationship.

So Mustang simply sighed and leaned against the marble countertop as Ed violently shoved his face into the cup.

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Edward left at about 10:30 with a clipped thanks and goodbye. Well damn, Roy thought, at least him and his memories – scratch that, masturbation fantasies – would be left alone for the rest of the day. He went back into his room to make the bed (and clean the sheets).

There was a small, folded piece of paper on the ground which stood out from the rich carpeting. He picked it up. Must have fallen from Ed's pocket when he chucked the kid's pants onto the floor. Succumbing to curiosity, he opened it up and read it. Well, to the best of his ability since Edward's handwriting was like a chicken and its friends stepped in ink and held a dance party without knowing there was paper on the floor.

The paper was titled simply "ideas". It was a list of some sort, with things crossed out all over the place and the remaining items circled and numbered.

Mustang deciphered them carefully, and with each one he was more and more sure of what this scrap of paper was referring to.

He carefully folded it up again and slipped it in his shirt pocket.

Oh damn, he would have some fun the next time that kid visited.

* * *

"I want dinner," Edward's voice whined over the phone. "Can I come over?"

"Mm-hmm," Roy replied, receiver tucked against his shoulder as he thumbed through the newspaper. "Is pasta OK?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Nngh, be there at 5:00." _Click._

Mustang smiled devilishly as he put down the phone and looked at the clock. Only an hour and three minutes left, but who was counting?

(He was.)

* * *

"Hey colonel, where's the food?" Edward demanded as he took his jacket off.

"Hungry?" Roy asked as he put down the paper.

"No," Edward said sarcastically, "you think?"

Roy smirked, walked towards him.

"I think," he purred, "you're hungry for something _else_." A shocked blink and even as Mustang latched his mouth onto the ear he'd been whispering into, he could _feel_ Edward falter for just a second.

"What the fuck are you talking about," the boy said coolly. "Stop."

_"#1: 'Stop' sometimes means 'keep going.'"_

Roy smirked, swirled his tongue around the back of Ed's ear, forcing a sharp intake of breath. Shaking hands came to his shoulders in a feeble attempt to push him away, but Mustang grabbed those mismatched wrists and brought them and the body attached to the wall as he continued to ravish the neck in front of him.

"Just give into it, Edward," he breathed, "you want it _so_ badly; why are you resisting?" Ed shuddered.

He did want it. He didn't know what the fuck Mustang was doing, but he wanted it. And he secretly wanted to give in, too, except that the idea of Roy forcing him a little -- _persuading_ him – could only make things that much hotter.

So, he moaned a small, "no." Seconds later, a thigh worked itself between his legs and rubbed against his painfully hard cock, and it took so much of his willpower to just not keep rubbing against it.

"You bad boy," Mustang husked, "I should punish you."

_"#2: Dirty talk. (The kinkier the better)"_

"_Fuck_," Edward breathed shakily, tilting his head back against the wall. Mustang let go of his wrists in favor of undoing the striped button-up shirt the boy had chosen, and was barely surprised at all when Ed let them just fall to his sides without an ounce of resistance.

"You little whore," he breathed, "giving in to this so easily..." One of the pants emanating from Edward's mouth nearly turned into a sob.

_"#3: Dirty names (ie slut, whore)."_

Roy smirked as he undid the last button and worked his hand up the undershirt. He kneeled down and ran his tongue over a peaked nipple and recalled the last bullet point on the piece of paper.

"Am I forgetting something?" he murmured lazily, purposely dragging his tongue slowly so that Edward could see it. A faint moan, weak, one that said _don't make me do this_ and _please make me do this_ all at the same time.

"Please," he mumbled.

"Please what, Edward; tell me what you want." Now a sob; when Roy looked up, the kid's eyes were shut tight.

"Come on, now," he purred, gently fondling Ed's crotch for just a moment, "Explain it to me." His chest was heaving; if he didn't give in soon, Roy would worry a little about him hyperventilating.

"Make me..." He wet his lips. "Oh god... make me... aahhh... I can't..."

"You will, you slut. You _will_." And just as he thought, that last little bit Mustang hissed out finally broke him.

"Make me say it!" Edward cried, "Make me tell you what I like, make me say how submissive I enjoy being, oh god --" His face was bright red in his embarrassment, and he was just painfully hard.

And that was number four.

Each time he admitted something else, it was like a wave washed over him, made him feel even more subservient. Roy watched as he covered his burning face with his hands and just sobbed once, panted and shuddered after blurting out so much. Normally, he would have offered words of comfort to one in such a state, but the way things were going --

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Mustang crooned, and when he received no response said, "tell me."

"Yes," Ed groaned. "Oh my _god_, it's just, _so good_, fuck..."

"Good boy," he purred, unzipping the blond's jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. Edward's hands sat clasped at his sides, trembling in the urge not to just wrap around his exposed cock and get it over with.

"Get the fuck on the floor," Mustang ordered, feeling that kneeling made him seem less dominant. Edward obeyed – how could he not? He lay face up, taking in a shaky breath, just waiting for the man to do something to him, do _anything_ to him.

Roy's hands feathered gently down his hips and thighs, pushing him down when Ed tried to arch into his touch.

"Don't move," he said dangerously. He brought a hand to the boy's cock, rolling the head with his palm and smearing precome all over it. Edward whimpered through his nose, not sure if the man had allowed speaking. It felt so good, that tiny amount of friction, but it just wasn't enough. Roy's hand was _right there_, and all he wanted was to buck into it and have Mustang just curl his fingers into a fist. He cried out when the bastard took his hand away and started fondling his balls instead, bit his lip hard and tried as hard as he could to stay still through the torture those fingers were imposing upon him. It became far more difficult to keep himself still.

Especially when Mustang leaned over him and began tonguing a nipple again. Edward groaned, seeing as he was apparently allowed to vocalize his frustration; the wet sounds the man's mouth was making simply weren't helping.

"You've been so good, so obedient," Roy crooned, running a finger up and down the shaft of his dick, "I wonder if I should reward you." Ed whimpered, rolled his eyes back into his head. This was just driving him mad.

"What should I do?" Mustang pondered with a smirk, unzipping his own pants so he could touch himself, "should I put my mouth all over your cock? Should I finger you? Maybe just fuck you just how you like it; fast and hard." At this point he'd cupped his hand loosely around the boy's erection, so it was just barely touching him at all. Edward was sobbing and panting, shuddering from the effort of not just fucking the man's hand.

"Maybe I'll make you _beg_ for it." Edward's mind was lost, yes, yes, he would do _anything_, just as long as he could get off...

"Please," he moaned breathily. With his free hand, Mustang started stroking his own cock; he was damn turned on from seeing Ed in that state of pleasure-induced madness.

"What was that?" he husked.

"Fuck, please!" Ed sobbed, and if possible, seeing the bastard touching himself made him even harder.

"I can't quite hear you," Roy smirked. Edward cried out and finally lost it, grabbing the man's hand with his own and forcing it tight around his cock as he bucked his hips. Wrenching his hand back and holding Edward's away from himself, he looked at the boy dangerously, but unable to keep the mischief and amusement from his eyes.

"You naughty boy," he crooned darkly, "Do I have to punish you after all?" Edward felt Mustang's fingers, slick with precome, tease his entrance and he moaned.

"Admit it," he hissed, tasting the shell of Edward's ear, "You enjoy this, being punished like this." One finger in now, slowly pushing back and forth, trying to find his sweet spot. "Say it, _say it_."

"Ahh-- yes, _YES!_ Fuck, oh fuck!" Two fingers now, and Edward was riding them in a way that made Roy want to cross his eyes. Pushing and pulling, trying to get them deeper. Mustang gently gripped Ed's cock, giving a loose couple of tugs, and the boy sobbed loudly.

"Ask me to fuck you," the man hissed.

"Please, please," Edward cried, tears in his eyes, "oh my god, please just – oh hell, hell – fuck me, just _fuck me!_" That was enough, Roy decided, and he pulled his fingers out, his cock eager to be in their place. Even with Edward squirming as he was, he lined himself up and pushed in smoothly, the boy falling to his knees so that Mustang was fucking him from behind. He gave a single thrust of his hips and it was just perfect, just amazing how Ed cried out and clenched even tighter. It felt so fucking good.

"More, more," Edward croaked, trying to move his own hips. Roy was starting to pant a little from the effort of staying still. Maybe just one more thrust.

"What's the magic word?" he rasped, now gripping Edward's cock firmly.

"_Please_," the boy moaned, long and low and needy. And Roy fucking gave it to him just like he wanted, and it was fast and hard and so good. Edward was spewing nonsense, just curses strung together with pleas and moans. The pressure just kept on building, and Mustang was still muttering dirty croons in his ear.

"You better not come until I tell you to," he hissed. Edward was too far gone to answer coherently anymore, but he was fucking close and Roy knew that was what his answering groan meant.

"You look so hot right now, like my own personal slut. You ready to come now?" Edward shrieked his approval, hips speeding up.

"Good," Mustang growled. "Fucking come for me, then. _Come for me._" And the boy screamed, really screamed for the first time and let go; it was just too much. The orgasm exploded out of him, making him see stars and it leaving him dizzy and feeling light-headed. Mustang wasn't far behind at all, in fact coming just seconds after Edward. They both collapsed onto the floor and just panted for a few minutes as Ed regained full consciousness.

"What the fuck was that," Edward breathed as soon as he could muster the strength. Roy grinned, pulled out and flopped over.

"I had an inkling you might be wanting something like that," he said, pulling the folded paper out of his shirt pocket. Edward, whose face had just recently recovered from a full sex flush, colored up again and snatched the paper away. He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"What?" Roy asked, smiling ear to ear, "Wasn't that a good experiment? How else would you find out if you liked that stuff?"

"Fuck you," Ed mumbled.

* * *

a/n: Wow, that was just five pages of completely pointless sex. Awesome. Hey guys, review! Liked it, hated it? Let me know!


End file.
